


The Rain

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain

The rain was coming down so hard you couldn’t see across the street. It was coming in the window, making puddles on the windowsill and running down the wall, and they didn’t even care because the smell coming in on the breeze was worth the wet carpet.

Their rocking movements were lazy and slow, barely enough to be considered sex. They moaned and whined and chuckled at each other, craving more but not wanting to sacrifice the moment to get it.

Her blue eyes were locked onto his green ones and he brushed her bangs out of her eyes, placing a kiss at the tip of her nose as he tucked the stray hairs away. Her hands cupped his face and she kissed him deeply, hooking her knees around his hips and pulling him deeper inside her as well.

Thunder rumbled through the apartment and she moaned into his mouth, grinding her hips up against his. He mumbled nonsense to her and she mumbled some back, neither caring very much about what the other was trying to say, content that they were saying anything at all.

He picked up the pace slightly, against his own will, and whimpered against her forehead. “I’m so close," he whined, trying desperately to slow down. “Barbara, please."

She pressed a hand to the back of his neck and shoved the other one between them, back arching as she brushed against her clit. “Wait for me, Gav," she panted.

He watched her long eyelashes flutter against her cheeks and her eyebrows wrinkle together. He switched to more shallow thrusts, trying to prevent his own orgasm, wait for the right moment from her.

After what seemed like hours, he saw her give the slightest nod, and he pushed his whole length into her quickly. She cried out as she came, and her climax triggered his, and he leaned forward and grunted into her shoulder.

Long minutes passed, and the rain seemed to let up at the same pace as their breathing, and it was nearly stopped by the time he lifted his head to look at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but she quieted him with a shake of her head.

He nodded and rolled off her, taking a quick moment to toss the condom into the garbage beside the bed before snuggling up to her back, settling into the spoon position.

"Has the rain stopped?" she mumbled.

"Not quite," he mumbled back.

"Maybe we should take a nap then, and wait until it stops before we go out…" she whispered, drifting off to sleep.

"Sounds great, love," he whispered, kissing the back of her neck and pulling the sheet up over them.


End file.
